Wesker's New Life: Gold Edition
by Mawsh Returns
Summary: Wesker's New Life is back and golder than ever! Wesker has a change of heart and decides to spare the world from Uroboros in order to live a normal life. Unfortunately, there is no "normal" life when you're evil. Hilarity ensues and people die.
1. Pilot

(I OWN NOTHING.)

* * *

**Wesker's New Life**

**Pilot**

"My Kingdom for a Cheeseburger!"

* * *

"Chris!" Sheva exclaimed, watching in horror as Wesker advanced on Chris Redfield with superhuman speed and drove his hand clean through the BSAA agent's chest.

"Ooooh." Wesker laughed at Chris' pained expression. "Should'a called in sick today, buddy."

"Bastard…" Chris grimaced as Wesker withdrew his hand, covered in blood. "You're just a sick monster."

Wesker shook the blood and bits of gore off his arm nonchalantly. "What do you know of my work?"

Chris hit the ground and was dead instantly. Wesker started to laugh triumphantly. He put his fists on his hips and titled his head up, laughing even louder.

"You son of a bitch!" Sheva shouted, pointing her gun at Wesker and interrupting his laughing fit.

Wesker stopped laughing long enough to turn to Sheva and sneer. "I forgot about you. For heroes you two have filthy mouths. It's rather unbecoming for a young woman such as yourself."

Then Wesker lifted a hand, curled it into a fist and punched a large red button to his side. Sheva inched back and looked around as a siren began to wail and red lights bathed the cargo bay with a scarlet hue. Behind them the hatch of the plane began to slowly open, the roar of wind almost deafening.

Sheva fired a shot at Wesker, who moved out of the way so fast he was nearly a blur. The shot pinged off the wall behind him as he advanced on the woman.

She took another step back, clearly frightened. Her boot touched the ground and there was a loud crunch following it.

Wesker and Sheva both stopped what they were doing and looked down. Beneath her boot was the shattered remains of Wesker's sunglasses.

"Oh." Wesker's voice betrayed the flash of rage he suddenly felt. She had just murdered Wesker's only friend in the world… his sunglasses.

He looked up at Sheva, who looked back at him wordlessly. "You realize I am going to kill you now, right?"

With amazing strength Wesker grabbed the BSAA agent by her throat with one hand and with the other lifted her high above his head.

He turned towards the open hatch on the plane and said. "This is your stop!"

Wesker heaved and threw her out of the plane with only a fraction of his super human strength. It was enough, however, to propel her a considerable distance into the dark skies behind them.

He laughed once, putting a hand over his eyes in a mocking salute. "Ah, Chris, I'm sure _someone _will miss her. Uh, what was her name again?"

Wesker turned his head in Chris' direction, a fly was busy circling his corpse. "Oh, that's right. I killed you."

Grinning nearly from ear to ear, Wesker walked to Chris' body and wedged his foot beneath the corpse. He then unceremoniously kicked him off the plane as well.

Wesker patted his hands together, signifying a job well done. He then punched the button again and closed the hatch before making his way back to the cockpit.

Once in the pilot's seat Wesker reached over and buckled himself in. "Safety first."

"Unidentified Bomber." A stern voice crackled over the comm. channel on the plane. "This is the United States Air Force. You are in violation of American air space. You have three seconds to comply and surrender before we are forced to shoot you down."

Wesker smiled and turned a dial on the plane's controls. Queen's _We Are The Champions _started playing loudly and drowned out the pilot's voice. The evil mastermind leaned back in the chair, folded his hands and placed them behind his head as he relaxed. Soon it will all be over, soon the world would be infected with Uroboros and he would rule over it as a GOD.

"Three seconds." The voice said, struggling to be heard over Freddy Mercury.

Ah, he wondered what he would do first in his new world. Clearly this explosion wouldn't kill him. He surmised nothing short of being shot in face with two rockets at the same time while slowly melting inside a giant volcano could kill him.

_First things first, _he thought. _I'll open up Fort Knox and melt down all the gold to make a giant throne. It'll have a HUGE W on it and I'll put it somewhere nice. Somewhere near a Chili's or something._

"Two seconds. If you do not comply we will be forced to shoot you down. You will not have a second chance."

_But even before that I'll have a cheeseburger. I haven't had a cheeseburger in, like, forever._

Wesker suddenly froze. If everyone was dead or some sort of higher evolutionary form, then who the hell was going to make him cheeseburgers? Or, for that matter, _any food? Sure, Wesker didn't exactly need to eat, but he'll be damned if he didn't enjoy the taste of food. With his new world at his fingertips Wesker would be a GOD, but, then again, what's a god without his cheeseburgers?_

"One Second." The voice said. "Preparing to fire."

Wesker jumped to a sitting position, he leaned forward and turned the radio off before jamming his finger on the comm. button. "This is Albert Wesker of the St. Wesker class bomber. I'm standing down and ready to surrender, over."

There was a long moment of silence before the voice came back on the comm. "Roger that. We'll flag you down to an airfield. If you do not comply, we will open fire. Over."

Wesker sighed. Well, this threw a wrench into things. He had been dead set on becoming a god and when the moment finally came, he had a change of heart. His giant, gold W throne, at his finger tips a moment go, was now just an unrealized dream. It was no matter though, with that thorn in his side Chris Redfield gone for good nothing could stand in his way anymore.

For now it wouldn't hurt to have a cheeseburger and live his life a little. Hell, even megalomaniacal villains needed a break!

Wesker leaned over and looked outside the windows on St. Wesker. He saw two fighter jets and, ahead, the airfield they were waving him to land on.

Of course, going to prison would be a problem. He had never been to prison before and he wondered how easy it would be for someone as amazing as he to break out. Probably not hard at all.

He would take care of the pilots before that ever happened, though, so he wasn't worried. Then again, he would need his next shot if he was going to be able to escape. No shot, no super powers.

Wesker patted down the front of his coat where he kept a spare syringe. No virus. He patted down his side pockets, then unlatched his seat belt and checked the hidden pockets on his coat. Nothing!

"Oh dear." Wesker said aloud. "Looks like prison might be a problem after all."

_To Be Continued._

_

* * *

_

NEXT TIME ON WESKER LIVES HIS LIFE: **WESKER BEHIND BARS!**

"Come on, white trash!" The large black inmate growled at him, holding up his fists and ready for a fight. "Lets see what your skinny ass can do."

"Are you a lawyer?" Wesker asked, lifting his fists up nonchalantly.

The inmate tilted his head at the question. "What?"

Wesker advanced immediately and drove his foot in the inmates chest. The inmate was knocked back, his head bouncing against the prison bars with a sickening thud. He crumpled to the floor, dead.

"Because you just failed the bar!" Wesker sneered, pleased with himself.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!


	2. Wesker Behind Bars! Part One

(I own nothing owned by Capcom. Hah!)

* * *

**Wesker's New Life**

**Episode One:** Wesker Behind Bars! (Part One)

* * *

The prison was deafening.

Wesker grit his teeth and held his lunch tray tightly as he shuffled along at a near snails pace on the lunch line with fellow inmates.

Well, he wouldn't call them fellow inmates. To Wesker they were more like the unfortunate souls who were trapped in a giant concrete structure with him.

Oh but how he hated the noise. A hundred ugly, inbred men yapping insistently without end. All Wesker saw in every direction were heads flapping about with nothing to say. He was beginning to consider his decision to let these fools live a mistake. A mistake he would have to rectify soon.

"Your tray, Con."

Wesker gripped the edges of his tray and watched with clenched teeth a large brick wall of a man only known as 'D'. D was Wesker's cellmate and he was as dumb as he was big.

And he snored. Oh Mama Wesker did the man snore.

And clip his toenails.

And pick his teeth.

Wesker bit his bottom lip. Since losing his syringe and missing his shot of the experimental virus on the _St. Wesker _Wesker's abilities had diminished. He was still strong, he was still fast, only very less so. Less than he was used to, anyway.

But his hearing, his hearing was still at peak efficiency. Of course it had to be, how else was he going to hear D jam that toothpick in between his teeth for several hours a day otherwise?

"Con! Your tray!"

Wesker snapped out of his rage trance and turned to the burly man holding a ladle of mashed potatoes with a displeased look on his face. He wore a grease stained apron two sizes too small that strained against his massive gut. He had a small paper hat that barely covered a bald spot that was glistening from sweat. The man also had a lazy eye. One eye was currently focused on his tray and the other, the lazy eye, was looking dead into Wesker's eyes. Dead into Wesker's black soul.

Wesker suddenly lost his appetite.

Shaking his head at the creature of a man, Wesker tucked the empty tray under his arm like a book and walked off to sit far away from everyone else in the cafeteria.

"Hey Whiskey."

Of course, he wouldn't be able to.

D sat down next to Wesker and put a large arm around his shoulder.

"Get your hands off me, D." Wesker said in a growl.

"Oh come on." D pulled Wesker in close and he almost gagged when he caught a whiff of D's underarms. "We cell mates. We buddies. Don't you like D?"

"No." Wesker said definitely. "I do not like D."

D pouted, moving the toothpick around with his tongue. "But D likes you, Whiskey. You're cool. =] "

Wesker had no idea how D managed to emote with his voice, but if anyone could, it was this man. "D, listen. I just want to be left alone right now." He grabbed D's wrist and lifted it off his shoulders. "And its Wesker. _Wesker_."

"Whis-"

Wesker shook his head. "Wes.."

D's face strained. "Whissss… key. =] "

Wesker buried his face in his hands. "Whatever, fine. Just, just go away, D."

D sighed, defeated. "Fine. But D is going to make you like him. D and Whiskey are going to be buddies."

D rose and left Wesker alone at the table. With some measure of peace the former evil mastermind turned towards the window of the cafeteria and watched the birds fly over head. It was a terrible metaphor for freedom, but Wesker was starting to feel a measure of depression creep into his usual calm demeanor.

The fact of the matter was simple: he had to get out of here. Not only because he didn't want to be stuck with the human chaff for another hour, let alone the rest of his life, but because he was getting weaker.

His powers, he hated to admit, were waning. He could still hold his own, but he feared that spending even a week in this hell hole without his next shot would not be good for him.

He surmised that, eventually, he would succumb to death's embrace. An embrace he's long evaded. Something he would do everything in his power to evade again.

"Hey cracka!"

The sound of a fist pounding the lunch table brought Wesker into the present. He didn't jump, merely calmly looked across the table at the man who referred to him as a snack food.

"May I help you?"

The inmate was almost as large as D, but all muscle. A snarl curled his lips and he had small, beady eyes. He was hunched over and snorted, like a bull.

"I don't like you, pretty boy."

"That's funny." Wesker said blankly. "I guess we have something in common."

"What?"

"Tell me." Wesker reached into the sleeve of his jumpsuit and pulled out a small silver blade, a shiv he thought it was called. "Have you ever heard of a T-incision?"

The inmate said nothing, but his eyes darkened when he saw the blade.

Wesker raised the knife and but did not attack. He simply held it horizontally and slowly made the shape of a 'T' in the air. "Its something I developed in my field of work. You take the knife and you cut the creature from shoulder to shoulder. Then you cut from the neck down to the tail bone."

"The quickest way to skin a gorilla. From there you just peel the skin off." A twisted smile spread across Wesker's face. "You know, like a banana."

Wesker slipped the blade back into his sleeve and the inmate leaned back in his seat. "Fuckin' freak, that's what you are. I don't believe it for a minute."

He smirked. "Well, why don't you come by my cell. I can give you a demonstration."

The inmate said nothing but stood up and left, grumbling underneath his breath.

Wesker exhaled. He still had the ability to intimidate that was for sure. Prison might not be so bad if it wasn't for, well, everything that made it bad. Maybe he would finally be able to think of a plan for escape in peace.

"Con." Someone jabbed a thick finger into his shoulder.

Wesker grumbled and turned in his seat, he grabbed the offending finger and twisted it. "Hands off!"

POW! Wesker caught a nightstick to the face and reeled back only slightly. He did, however, let the finger go.

Wesker rubbed his jaw and looked at the fat corrections officer holding the nightstick. Oh the hundreds of ways he could kill him right here! It would have to wait, though. He would get his revenge soon enough.

"Next time you'll think twice before putting your hands on an officer. Otherwise a bruised jaw will be the least of your problems."

Wesker glowered. "What is it?"

"A friend of yours heard you were here." The officer said the word 'friend' as sarcastically as possible. "He wants to see you."

"I know no one here." Wesker said. "You're clearly mistaken."

"He thinks differently." The corpulent CO grinned, his greasy mustache curving with his mouth. "He knows you very well."

"What's his name?" Wesker said, clearly not pleased.

"Barry Burton." The CO sneered. "CO Barry Burton."

_Oh dear_, Wesker did his best to suppress a sneer of his own. _Perhaps this prison detour will be more fruitful than I first imaged!_

* * *

The prison bars to Wesker's cell shut with a loud clang. His hands now free of the handcuffs, Wesker turned towards the bars and wrapped his hands around them.

"Barry!" The CO called. "The con is ready for you."

The CO winked at Wesker. "Good luck." And laughed mockingly before leaving.

But not before Wesker got a good look at his nametag: McGrady.

He added the name to his mental list of people and their families he would have to kill when he got the chance.

CO Barry Burton stepped into Wesker's view and Wesker tried his best not to laugh. Actually that was a lie, Wesker laughed once, very loudly, upon seeing Burton. He was dressed in the usual CO's uniform: dark blue, he wore a badge with his name on it, and a blue officer hat. He had grown a full beard. Perhaps out of depression.

"My, my." Wesker said. "What do we have here? Oh, how the mighty have fallen! Then again, you were never mighty to begin with, were you Barry?"

Burton's hand dropped, hovering over the pistol on his hip. "You're lucky I don't shoot you dead right here."

Wesker only smirked. "I could say the same. I don't appreciate you shooting me back in Arklay. Don't think I haven't forgotten about that."

"What happened to Chris?" Burton didn't seem keen on catching up on old times.

"Oh I don't know." Wesker shrugged. "Diving for pearls?"

Barry didn't say anything, but his expression darkened.

"If you'd like I can take you to him." Wesker crossed his arms. "You let me out of here and I'll make sure you and Chris can play catch up at the bottom of the ocean."

Burton looked speechless but after a great deal of time the Neanderthal managed to put a few words together. "I-ah.. I think we're through here."

He then tapped on Wesker's bars. "Open up on 15."

Burton left and the bar's on Wesker's cell slid open. Wesker stepped out and was prepared to track down Burton. However the inmate from before blocked Wesker's view and put a large, meaty hand on Wesker's chest and pushed him back.

"I'm here freak." The inmate growled, cracking his knuckles. "You gonna show me that technique of yours?"

"Ah, I have no time to play with you, Magilla." Wesker tried to push passed him. "Maybe you should go talk to the Warden, he'll probably transfer you to the zoo when he realizes he's got a gorilla loose in his prison."

The inmate shoved Wesker back again. Wesker was growing increasingly tired of the prison, it's inmates and everyone else in it.

"Come on, white trash!" The large black inmate growled at him, holding up his fists and ready for a fight. "Lets see what your skinny ass can do."

"Are you a lawyer?" Wesker asked, lifting his fists up nonchalantly.

The inmate tilted his head at the question. "What?"

Wesker advanced immediately and drove his foot in the inmates chest. The inmate was knocked back, his head bouncing against the prison bars with a sickening thud. He crumpled to the floor, dead.

"Because you just failed the bar!" Wesker sneered, pleased with himself.

The celebration was short lived, however, when the prison alarms began to sound. Wesker thought briefly of simply waiting for the officers to come to him and take out as many as he could. Then again, that would be foolish. Wesker's abilities were waning fast and even though he was more than a match for anyone even they would eventually overpower him. No, if he was going to make a break for it, it would have to be now.

"Whiskey!"

Wesker placed a hand over his face when he saw D rushing over towards him. As if things couldn't get any worse.

"D I don't have time-"

D held up a hand, which shocked Wesker that the oaf would try and silence him! "Whiskey, you in big trouble! We hav'ta get out of here!"

Wesker's expression soured. He did not like the fact that D was delusional enough to think that they were buddies… And yet, with a man of his size he could be a decent meat shield to use if the CO's began shooting.

Wesker grinned, his decision made. "All right D, lets get out of here."

* * *

Barry entered his office, hung up his hat on the hanger and sank into his chair. He was not looking forward to the news he had to break. Still, Jill was his friend and he had to make the call.

Reluctantly Barry picked up the receiver and dialed Jill's number. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, praying she wouldn't pick up the phone.

_Click._

_"Barry, is that you?"_

Barry sat bolt upright when Jill's voice came on the phone. He cleared his throat and tried his best not to stammer. "I ah-ah-ah.. Hey Jill how are you?"

_"Well, Chris is missing. Sheva is missing. Wesker is missing. Josh barely knows how to fly a helicopter, let alone land one. I'm blonde, I have ten holes in my chest thanks to Wesker's crazy mind-control … thing. I've spent a ludicrous amount of time not being able to control my body and have had to watch in horror as Wesker controlled my body to… to…"_

Barry's eyes widened. "To… what?"

_"That bastard can't cook. I was basically his live in maid when he wasn't sending me out to try and kill Chris. That man has an unhealthy obsession with cheeseburgers."_

"Oh… I ah-.. I see."

_"So, I'm not very good. Have you got any news?"_

"Yeah, Wesker surrendered. We have him in lockup."

Jill sounded ecstatic. _"That's great! Did you torture the bastard to find out where Chris was?"_

"Oh, uh, about Chris…"

Jill was dead silent. Barry took a deep breath and winced in preparation. "Wesker said he killed him."

_"What?" _Barry winced and held the phone away from his ear. "_That bastard! I'll… I'll kill him! Why didn't you kill him!"_

He brought the phone back to his ear. "I'd love to, Jill, but that guy has a habit of… not dying when I shoot him. Besides, I'd go to prison if I did that."

Jill was about to say something, but the prison alarms went off, causing Barry to jump from his seat. The door to his office slammed open and CO McGrady poked his head in.

"Barry, it's Wesker! He's trying to escape."

"Ah hell!" Barry turned to speak into the phone. "I gotta go Jill. I'll see you at Thanksgiving!"

Barry hung up, grabbed his hat and rushed out the door.

He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

To Be Continued… In **Wesker Behind Bars! (Part Two)**


	3. Wesker Behind Bars! Part Two

(For the rest of this story and it's following chapters, lets just assume I don't own anything Capcom owns. =] )

Special thanks for **Special Agent FUNK** for agreeing to be my beta reader!

* * *

**Wesker's New Life**

**Episode Two: **Wesker Behind Bars! (Part Two)

* * *

Wesker ran down the tier's steps as fast as he could in his depowered state with D trailing right behind him. The other inmates, who were all outside of their cells at the time, were beginning a riot that Wesker felt would serve a wonderful distraction. Wesker was beginning to consider letting them live after all.

On the ground floor the gates to the rest of the prison complex swung open and a relative platoon of prison guards began to pour in with riot gear. It was at that moment that Wesker and D both reached the ground floor as well.

"This doesn't look good, Whiskey. =["

Wesker stopped abruptly when he saw the guards making their way towards him. He was trying to formulate a plan to get past them when D crashed into him. Wesker was caught off guard by this and stumbled forward. But that wasn't what ticked Wesker off, D felt greasy as hell, like he was covered in sweat or cooking oil.

"Aw, what in HELL D?" Wesker growled, shaking the grease off his arms. "You're covered in oil! Maybe your nickname should have been BP!"

Wesker smirked at this, but D only shook his head. "Too soon, Whiskey. D has a glandular problem. =("

Suddenly Wesker had an idea. He snapped his fingers and jumped behind D. Before D knew what was going on Wesker kicked him in the back as hard as he could. D shouted and fell forward, landing on his immense stomach on the ground. To Wesker's delight, he was sliding.

"I knew you were good for something, D!"

Wesker ran a few steps and jumped on D's back. He pivoted his hips, positioned his feet apart and got into the perfect surfer's stance.

The guards had no idea how to react to this. Truthfully they had no time to react. Before they knew it Wesker and D had crashed into the group of prison guards like a bowling ball into a group of pins. Guards flew in every direction as Wesker and D slid past the gate just as it was closing and sailed down the hall.

"Haha! STRIKE!" Wesker pumped his fist in the air and hopped off of D's back. He looked up and saw they were in the staff hallway. Near by was a staircase that would lead them into the rest of the prison.

D slowly rose to his feet. His stomach was glistening red and his back had Wesker's foot prints on them. He groaned and scratched at his back. "Whiskey, that… was awesome. But D thinks you need shoes without heels in them."

Wesker's mouth twisted into a frown. "They aren't heels, D. These are designer shoes I snuck into here. Armani. But what would you know about style?"

"D knows it hurts."

Wesker waved him off. "Bah, whatever. You want to get out of here or what?"

D nodded his head. "But how Whiskey?"

"Just follow me." Wesker turned towards the staircase.

"FREEZE!"

Wesker paused and turned around. There right before him was Barry and McGrady and they both had their guns trained on him.

"You thought you were going to get away that easily, Wesker?" Barry snarled, training his hand cannon on Wesker's head. "Chris was my old partner, ya'know!"

"And so what, you're going to try and shoot me again?" Wesker sneered. "Haven't we been through this before?"

"I'll kill you if I have to."

Wesker turned to D. "Which one do you want?"

D cracked his knuckles. "D will take McGrady if that's all right with you, Whiskey."

Wesker nodded. "Sure. Mr. Burton and I have unfinished business anyway."

Barry and McGrady opened fire on the two. Wesker still had enough speed left in him to dodge the bullet and move to the side in a slight blur. D had tucked his knees into his body and began to roll across the hall like a massive boulder at McGrady.

"What the-!" Was all McGrady could get out before D rolled over him, the loud CRUNCH distracting Barry momentarily.

"No!" Barry shouted when he saw McGrady go down.

Wesker reached into his sleeve and pulled out the shiv. With expert aim he drew back and threw the blade at Barry. Barry had no time to react and the blade cut into his hand. He shouted and dropped his magnum.

Wesker took this opportunity to react. He ran at Barry full force and ducked low as he reached him, slamming his shoulder into Barry's abdomen and taking him down to the ground.

"Ugh!" Barry said before hitting his head and falling unconscious.

Wesker stood and patted his hands together as D was busy cracking the bones in his neck.

"D, I have to say, I'm impressed with your… range of movement." Wesker scratched his chin. "You will have to teach me that boulder move when we get out of here."

D clapped his hands together in excitement. "Yay! D can't wait =D. Oh but what do we do with these two?"

"Leave McGrady. He's looking a little… long in the face." Wesker snorted while looking down at the crushed CO. "As for Barry, take him with us."

"Where are we going?"

Wesker grinned devilishly. "We're going somewhere where we can give CO Burton a hell of a show."

* * *

Barry awoke just as he was being fastened into a swivel chair. "Ah! What's happening? Let me go you bastards!"

Wesker was nonchalantly checking out an electric guitar in the prison's rec room. A few feet away D was fastening Barry into the chair with duct tape.

D stood up when he was done. "This good Whiskey?"

Wesker nodded. "Good job, D. Can you put him up against the wall?"

D grabbed the swivel chair by the arms and pushed. Barry rolled across the floor and stopped when he hit the wall. He struggled against the binds but it was no use.

"Why did we come to the rec room, Whiskey? You got some kind of plan?"

Wesker nodded and picked up the electric guitar. Suddenly, there was a loud pounding on the rec room door. "Cons, if you do not open this door we WILL use force."

Wesker shook his head and put the guitar strap over his head. "Incessant fools. No one ever realizes when they've been beat. Isn't that right, Barry?"

Barry was spitting mad, his face was red and he snarled when Wesker said his name. "You'll never get away with this."

"Who's going to stop me?" Wesker held up the guitar's cord and nodded at D. "Can you plug me in?"

D nodded and ran over, taking the guitar cord and plugging it into the amplifier right next to him.

"I'm pretty sure you'd like to, but you're all tied up at the moment. Sorry."

Barry grumbled. "I called Jill. She knows what you did to Chris. And when she finds out what you've done to me, she'll be coming for you with the full force of the BSAA!"

Wesker's expression darkened. "So you called Jill, huh? That's fine. I'm sure we'll have a nice reunion and she'll make me a cheeseburger for old time's sake. Hah!"

The pounding on the door grew louder, and it was joined with the pounding of other guards. They were trying to get in. Unfortunately for them Wesker would be long gone by then.

"D, can you set the amp over by Barry?" He grinned. "Oh and please set it to eleven."

D shrugged and rolled the amp across the floor, setting it up to face Barry and the wall.

"_Eleven_? What are you doing?" Barry's expression changed from anger to confusion and fear. "What's going on here?"

"Isn't it obvious Barry Butthead?" Wesker paused. "Okay, I admit, that was in poor taste. I'm sorry."

Wesker cleared his throat, starting over. "Isn't it obvious? We're breaking out of here." He raised the neck of the guitar and placed his fingers on the strings. "With the power of ROCK AND ROLL."

Barry gasped. "YOU MONSTER!"

Wesker motioned to D. "D… cover your ears."

D nodded and placed his hands over his ears and turned away from Wesker and Barry.

"Any requests, Barry?" Wesker waited a moment. "No? All right."

The pounding on the door ceased. Instead it was replaced with the steady, loud banging of a battering ram. Boom! Boom! The door was about to give.

"This is a little something I like to call… Highway to Hell, as interpreted by yours truly."

Wesker began to play the opening notes expertly, as if he knew the song by heart. The amp began to thump along with Wesker's playing and Barry leaned in the chair with beads of sweat forming on his face.

A devilish look came over Wesker's face. He grinned at Barry, then started to sing:

_Living easy, living free!_

_This world's on a one-way ride_

_Wanting Godhood, leave me be_

_Taking everything in my wake_

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_

_Ain't nothing I would rather do_

_Going down, Wesker time!_

_Your friends are gonna be there too_

The song escalated, and just as it was time for the chorus the rec room's door smashed open. With perfect timing Wesker raised his hand and brought it down on the guitar strings, hard. Barry opened his mouth to scream but it was drowned out by ROCK.

_You're on the __**HIGH-WAY TO HELL!**_

BOOM! The amp exploded, taking Barry and the back wall with it. The prison shook and the guards who rushed in were suddenly blown back by Wesker's rock and roll. Bricks flew in every direction and even D was knocked off his feet momentarily.

The smoke cleared, the air stilled and all that was standing was Wesker and his guitar. He took the hanging cord out and flipped the guitar onto his back. He looked over at the pile of rubble and the hole in the wall with satisfaction. Freedom!

"You still alive, D?"

D got to his feet and patted the debris off his body. He coughed and a tiny cloud of dust escaped his large mouth. "D didn't know you could sing, Whiskey."

Wesker crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders. "I dabble." He pointed a thumb at the hole in the wall. "Well, what are you waiting for, D? You don't expect me to walk out of here, do you?"

D shook his head vehemently and turned his back on Wesker. Wesker jumped on D's back and put his arm around his neck while pointing towards the horizon. "All right, D. To freedom!"

"TO FREEDOM =D!" D began to run over the pile of rubble and out into the fresh morning air.

"Hey D," Wesker said finally, once they were far enough away from the prison. "You never did tell me why you got sent to prison in the first place."

D shrugged his shoulders, his expression became dark and he spoke in a voice completely different from how he normally spoke that actually managed to chill Wesker to the bone. "**I ate a man."**

"Okay then!" Wesker suddenly said very loudly and un-Wesker like. D slowed to a walk and Wesker jumped off his back.

"I think I can walk on my own now." Wesker cleared his throat, and his voice turned back to normal. "Thanks D."

D grinned from ear to ear and his voice turned back to normal, too. "No problem, Wesker! Hey, I got your name right! =D"

Wesker shook his head. Life had certainly gotten interesting for Wesker since deciding to spare the world from his Complete. Global. Saturation. He only wondered how long he could last before giving up and dooming the world all over again.

He glanced over at D who was busy picking his nose.

Probably not very long at all.

Still, he had to admit, it was pretty fun blowing Barry up and escaping prison. Maybe his decision wasn't such a bad one after all.

Wesker folded his hands behind his head and relaxed a bit. "D, from here on out its smooth sailing! Let's find some new clothes and get some cheeseburgers."

"Yay! =D"

To Wesker it really did seem like the worst was behind him.

* * *

Back at the prison Jill Valentine was standing outside and looking into the hole that Wesker had made with his ROCK AND ROLL. "The bastard got away…"

Suddenly a guard spoke up from inside the room. "BLOOD! Ms. Valentine see if you can find any more clues. I'll be examining this… I hope this is not BARRY'S blood."

Jill put a hand over her face.

"That bastard Wesker killed Chris, Sheva… and now Barry." She slammed her fist into her palm and a determined look came over her face. "When I'm through with him Wesker is going to wish he was blown up inside a volcano!"

Jill grabbed the radio on her hip and pressed a button. "Josh, how far are you with that helicopter?"

There was a moment of silence before Josh Stone's voice crackled over the radio. "I- ah! I need five more minutes!"

Jill shook her head. "I have the worst luck with pilots."

To Be Continued!

* * *

Next time on Wesker's New Life:

**Wesker: Fugitive!**

Wesker sat back in the diner chair as the waitress brought his and D's lunch.

"Here you go gentlemen."

Wesker practically snatched the cheeseburger off his plate and took a big bite of it.

"How is the cheeseburger, sir?"

Wesker leaned back and a large smirk crossed his face. "So good."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ah, I hope you guys are liking it so far! But please, tell me what YOU think! I'd love to hear from the people reading this. Did you like the story? Do you want to give me some constructive criticism? Go right ahead! (This is my thinly veiled attempt at begging for reviews, haha.)

I'm already brainstorming the next chapter, check my profile page for updates and news! See ya!


	4. Wesker: Fugitive!

Special Thanks to my Beta Reader: **Special Agent FUNK**

**

* * *

Wesker's New Life**

**Episode Three: **Wesker: Fugitive!

* * *

Wesker entered the alleyway and the first thing he did was grab D by the throat.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU."

D fell to his knees and his eyes bulged in his head. Sweat formed on his forehead and Wesker saw the color in his face turn a shade of blue. Very soon D would be dead.

D shut his eyes when the police siren blared near by. The doors of the car were slammed shut and Wesker heard shuffling feet.

"FREEZE!" A pair of police officers rushed into the alleyway and trained their weapons on Wesker. "LET HIM GO!"

Wesker looked in their direction and simply sneered.

"All right, sure." Wesker let go of D's throat. D gasped, coughed and rubbed his throat.

"STEP AWAY, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" The officer on the right shouted.

"You mean like this?" Wesker raised his hands above his head, but curled them into fists.

"Open your hands, right now!" The officer on the left pulled back the hammer on the gun. "I wont hesitate to shoot!"

Wesker laughed, but then quickly changed his expression to 'you're gonna die' mode. "D, NOW!"

D leapt from the ground without warning, completely uninjured. He ducked, grabbed Wesker by his ankles and catapulted him straight into the two police officers.

POW! Wesker zipped through the air like a blond missile. His raised fists collided into the faces of the officers with the force of a car crash and they both crumpled to the ground instantly. Wesker then tucked his body into his lower half and executed a front flip before landing on his feet.

D raised a fist in the air and shouted in triumph. "D AND WESKER ARE THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!"

Wesker clapped his hands together and adjusted his shirt before turning back towards D. "You see? I told you it would work."

D's mood evened out and he rubbed at his throat. "Wesker has a powerful grip. Very convincing! D thought for a minute he was going to die D:"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, D." Wesker said. "If I was going to kill you I wouldn't give you the time to think about it."

D did not look pleased. "D thinks Wesker needs to work on his joke telling."

Wesker shrugged. "Everyone's a critic."

Five minutes later Wesker emerged from the alley. He had changed into the uniform of one of the unfortunate officers. He patted down the officer's hat before resting it snugly over his hair.

"I have to say, I don't look half bad." He looked down at the badge he had stolen, the name read Johnson. "Shame about the name, though."

"Wesker…!" D called from the alley way. His voice seemed stressed.

Wesker rolled his eyes. "What is it now?"

D stumbled out of the alley almost completely naked. Wesker groaned and averted his eyes, but not before he caught sight of the torn slacks he was wearing.

"The cop's uniform Wesker… it doesn't fit D. ): "

"Damn it." Wesker turned around. "Curse you and your girth."

Wesker's eyes caught sight of the police car. An idea came to him.

"D, put your prison clothes back on." He motioned towards the vehicle. "I'm going to start the car."

* * *

D grunted when Wesker shoved him in the back seat of the cop car.

"Wesker! I don't want to be the prisoner!" D clenched his fists. His hands bound by a pair of handcuffs Wesker had taken from Johnson.

"Well D, what alternative do you suggest? I can't very well have a man fitting your description in prison clothes riding shotgun with me in a police uniform!"

"D can take his prison clothes off!"

"I can't very well have a NAKED MAN riding shotgun with me, period!"

"Fine." D grumbled. "But D don't like it."

Wesker didn't seem to care. "I could leave you here, if you like."

D didn't say anything. Wesker took this as compliance and shut the door. He opened the trunk and put his electric guitar inside. He shut it and entered the car on the driver's side.

Honestly, Wesker was surprised they even made it this far without much trouble. Wesker hadn't taken his shot of the experimental virus in weeks. The decline in his powers was a slow, but noticeable one. He wasn't as strong, or as fast as he was, even compared to how he felt in prison. He found himself growing tired and weak as they walked to the city. Even worse, he could almost feel his mental abilities beginning to wane. It took him longer than it should to plan their next move, and worst of all: Wesker was running out of funny things to say.

Things looked grim indeed. Still, at least they had disguises and a vehicle. The only thing left would be to head into the desert.

A voice then crackled over the police radio.

"Office Johnson, Officer Spring come in, over."

Wesker's eyes widened and glanced over at the radio. D shifted in the back seat which caused the whole vehicle to rock somewhat.

"Answer it, Wesker. Answer it!"

"I can't! They'll know something is up."

"Officer Johnson, Officer Spring, is something wrong? Were they the escapees? I'm going to dispatch cars to you, over."

Wesker jumped and reached for the radio. He cleared his throat and tried to disguise his voice. He dropped his accent and sounded distinctly American. "Johnson here. False alarm, over."

Only silence could be heard the other end. Wesker knew there was a tracking device in the car. If they suspected something they would have police on them in minutes. At this point Wesker couldn't afford another set back. His time was running out.

Finally the radio crackled to life. "Johnson you sound funny. Is Spring with you? Over."

Wesker began to sweat. "He's… er.. Getting donuts. Over."

Wesker put a hand to his face. Of all the moronic things to say!

D spoke up in the backseat. "D's hungry."

Wesker hushed him and glanced back over at the radio. In the quiet Wesker could hear his own stomach growl. He hadn't eaten in hours. Wesker didn't eat to survive, he did so out of pleasure. However, with his body reverting back to it's normal (and dead) state food was becoming a necessity. He would have to eat before they left for the desert. If he managed to fool the dispatch, that is.

The dispatch's voice buzzed over the radio and Wesker faced it with anticipation. "Oh Spring! That card! Him and his donuts… So you sure you guys are fine? Over."

Wesker exhaled a huge sigh of relief. He laughed and pressed down the button on the radio. He was so excited he forgot to drop his accent. "Yes. Looks like our problems have now been… _dispatched."_

Wesker put the radio on the hook, grinned and put his hands on the wheel. He blinked once and then quickly snatched the radio again and spoke in his American accent.

"Ah, uhm… OVER."

He switched the radio off and started the car. He threw the sirens on and peeled off towards the nearest diner.

"D thinks they bought it, Wesker."

"For my sake, I hope you're right for once." Wesker shook his head and scanned the buildings for a place to eat.

Meanwhile the dispatch looked at her radio with a puzzled look on her face. She shook her head and picked up the receiver.

"Can I get a patrol to check up on car Oh-Four-Two? I think Officer Johnson and Officer Spring may be in trouble. Over."

Wesker turned the wheel of the car, switched off the siren and pulled into the parking lot of the diner.

"Yay, food!" D reached for the door handle with both hands before Wesker held up his hand.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Wesker said. He leaned over and to rummage through the glove compartment.

"What? ): "

"Well it wouldn't look proper if I just waltzed into a diner and had lunch with an convict in tow, would it?"

Wesker's eyes caught something and he couldn't help but smile. He pulled the object out of the glove compartment just as D made his argument.

"D thinks it wouldn't look proper if a police officer went to lunch and left his convict alone in the car."

Wesker unfolded the aviator sunglasses he found in the glove compartment and put them on. He repositioned the rear-view mirror and sneered at his reflection. He might be weaker than he was used to, but at least Wesker was beginning to look like his old self again.

"Fine, you win." Wesker was in too good a mood to argue with the oaf. "We wont be sticking around for long, anyway."

The front door to the Moonlight Diner swung open and the wind chimes clattered a short song in response. All eyes were on Wesker and D as they entered.

Wesker cleared his throat and spoke in his best southern accent. "Don't mind us folks, we wont be causing any trouble."

He then jabbed D in the ribs with his elbow. "Will we, con?"

D shook his head vehemently.

A waitress rushed up to Wesker and looked concerned. "Ah, officer, is something the matter?" She caught sight of D. "Why…?"

Wesker cleared his throat again. He adjusted his belt and flashed the police badge to the waitress nonchalantly. "Nothing to worry about, miss. I ran into a bit of car trouble and I'm having the boys pick me an' ol' sasquatch up here. In the mean time, I wonder if you might oblige us with something to eat?"

The waitress seemed puzzled. "You and… him?"

Wesker shrugged and did his best to sound like he walked straight out of the Andy Griffith Show. "Sure, I'm a nice guy. I'm not so rude as to eat in front of a man and not offer him something as well. If its okay with you, that is, miss. I'll be paying so don't you worry none."

The waitress shrugged. "Ah.. Okay. Have a seat in the booth, do you know what you want?"

Wesker grinned. "Two cheeseburgers and two orders of French fries, ma'am. Thank ya kindly."

Wesker and D sat across from one another in the booth. The seats had cheap, red plastic cushions and a tiny jukebox that hid behind the condiments. The table top was slightly sticky and Wesker made a noise in disgust when his arms came in contact with it.

"Oooh. They have Jingle, Jangle, Jingle! :D" Was the first thing D said upon seeing the song selection on the juke box. He then fiddled with the dial like a restless five year old.

Wesker shook his head. He was glad they didn't have any money. "Just… sit still, D. People are staring."

D turned to look at Wesker. He leaned in and spoke low so only they could hear. "D didn't know Wesker was so good at fooling people. It was kind of you to offer to pay for D's lunch… D has no money ):"

Wesker shook his head. "You fool, we aren't going to pay."

D leaned back and gasped. His eyes widened. "But that's against the law!"

"Nothing gets past you, does it?"

D changed the subject. "Where do we go from here? What are you going to do with that police car, Wesker?"

Wesker shrugged. He didn't see the harm in letting D know, especially since they were traveling together now. "After we eat we're going to head into the desert. There's an old, hidden Umbrella research facility there."

"Umbrella?" D titled his head. "Didn't they make those zombies? Those are bad people, Wesker. Zombies eat people."

It was Wesker's turn to tilt his head. "You eat people."

Something shone in D's eyes. "I ate one man. And I made sure he was dead before I did it."

"Okay… back on topic." Wesker cleared his throat and drummed his fingers on the table. "I need to head to this facility because they might still have a sample of… some medicine I need."

D reverted back to his normal self. "Medicine? For what?"

"For me."

"D: Wesker's sick?"

"No!" Wesker waved the thought away and lied, more to himself than to D. "I'm fine. I need it just in case."

"D thought Umbrella was gone. Why would Wesker's medicine be in an empty place?"

"Empty?" Wesker raised an eyebrow. "Who said the facility was empty?"

Wesker slipped back into his southern drawl when he saw the waitress arrive with their lunch.

"Ay, con, look sharp. The miss is bringing us our meal!"

D sat back in his chair and gave the waitress a bright smile. The waitress let out a nervous laugh and slowly maneuvered past him.

"Here you go gentlemen."

Wesker practically snatched the cheeseburger off his plate and took a big bite of it.

"How is the cheeseburger, officer?"

Wesker leaned back and a large smirk crossed his face. "So good."

"I'm glad you like it." The waitress said and made her way to another table, but not before she shot D an uneasy look.

Wesker didn't believe in heaven, but he assumed if it did exist this is what it would taste like.

D and Wesker spent the next few minutes devouring their food. They barely fit in the time to breathe in between bites. Wesker was unnaturally ravenous. He hoped the food would return some of the strength he lost, at least temporarily.

Wesker was almost finished eating when the police sirens blared through the diner. Red and blue lights flashed through the windows as the sound of screeching tires and slamming doors joined the noise of the sirens.

Wesker remained still. He held the last, tiny piece of cheeseburger between his index and thumb. D's plate was completely clean. The waitress approached them just then.

"Officer, I think they're here to pick you up."

A loud voice could be heard from the outside, amplified by a megaphone. "You two, come out with your hands up!"

Wesker sighed, popped the last bit of cheeseburger into his mouth, reached for his gun with the other hand, stood and wrapped his arm around the waitress' neck and held the pistol against her head all in one deft movement. D stood up and moved behind Wesker as the diner patrons all gasped in shock.

Wesker shouted in between bites of his burger. "NO BODY MOVE OR I WILL KILL THE WOMAN."

"It's not polite to speak with your mouth full, Wesker."

"Oh shut up, D." Wesker barked back at him.

Wesker squinted when he saw the gathering of police officers outside. Cop cars were blocking the street and it was safe to say they would be securing the back door, too. Wesker saw the officer who held the megaphone, and then noticed someone take it out of his hands. A woman.

"WESKER, IF YOU DON'T LET HER GO I WILL GO IN THERE AND KILL YOU MYSELF."

It was Jill Valentine and judging by her voice, she was pissed.

Wesker smiled. "Never a dull moment."

* * *

Next Time on Wesker's New Life:

**Wesker's New Love**

There was a stretch of awkward silence between the two. Wesker cleared his throat and sang softly to Kim.

"I guess you're just what I needed." He began.

In the background D chimed in. "Just what he needed! :D!"

"I needed someone to BLEED!" Wesker then abruptly stopped his singing.

"Wow, poor choice in song. I'm sorry, Kim."

Kim grimaced and motioned to the gun Wesker held against her head. "You can pull that trigger now. I think I'm ready to die."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. Wesker's New Love!

Special Thanks to my Beta Reader: **Special Agent FUNK**

**

* * *

**

**Wesker's New Life**

**Episode Four: **Wesker's New Love

* * *

"NOBODY MOVE OR I WILL KILL THE WOMAN."

D raised a finger in a matter of fact manner. "It's not polite to speak with your mouth full, Wesker."

"Oh shut up, D." Wesker barked back at him.

Lunch and an easy getaway was quickly becoming more complicated as the amount of police officers surrounding the Moonlight Diner easily tripled in the next minute. The streets were blocked off, and Wesker assumed the back door was not a viable escape route, either.

"What are we going to do, Wesker?" D seemed on edge, clearly he wasn't eager to go back to prison.

Naturally, Wesker had no intentions to do so himself.

"WESKER, IF YOU DON'T LET HER GO I WILL COME IN THERE AND KILL YOU MYSELF."

The voice unmistakably belonged to Jill Valentine, amplified ten fold by the megaphone she had snatched from the hands of the officer previously in charge.

Wesker smiled in spite of himself. "Never a dull moment." He then nodded his head in D's direction while firmly keeping his arm around the throat of his hostage. "The handcuff keys are on my belt, and you can take the extra gun while you're at it. Make sure none of the patrons get any ideas."

D moved towards Wesker, unlatched the keys from his belt and unlocked the handcuffs. Then with his newly free hands, grabbed the extra gun from Wesker's hostler. And boy, what a gun it was.

"Wow, Wesker." D said in amazement. "Was this Barry's gun?"

"You don't think I was going to leave such a nice thing behind, do you? Barry might be a fool, but he has impeccable taste in weaponry." He tightened his grip around the woman. "Now, D, make sure you keep these fools in line. I'll handle Valentine and the officers."

"I can't believe you." The waitress said up at Wesker. "I knew you weren't a real cop."

Wesker smirked. "Well, I guess you aren't as dumb as everyone else around here is. Cover your ears."

"Huh?" She said, but immediately jammed her fingers in her ears when Wesker raised the weapon away from her head and fired a shot into the glass window.

The loud bang from the gun was drowned out by the sound of shattering glass. The diner patrons shrieked and D quickly reacted, waving the huge magnum around and demanding silence from them.

Now with the window broken he had a clear view of the officers and Jill in the middle of the street. He shouted through the open window, now sure that they could hear him. "Jill, don't be stupid! You know I'm not one to be trifled with. I will kill everyone inside this diner without hesitation. If you don't believe me, ask Chris and Barry."

He smiled.

Jill gritted her teeth, threw the megaphone to the ground, and pulled her gun from her hostler. She lined the slights up with Wesker's grinning face. A few officers had to restrain her, and she was glad they did because she was certain Wesker would have a new hole in his teeth.

Wesker laughed, knowing Jill was helpless. It was a stand-off, but Wesker had the upper hand. That is, until a light gust of wind blew in through the broken window.

Suddenly, Wesker's senses were overloaded by a heavenly scent. It smelled like a summer's afternoon, laying in the soft, dewy grass in the warm sunlight and eating a fresh apple all rolled into one. Wesker was perplexed and taken out of the situation briefly. What was that?

And then he realized, it was the smell of the waitress' hair.

"Wow." Was all Wesker could say.

"Uhm." The waitress said, still firmly in his grip. "Wow what?"

Wesker didn't know what was going on, but all of a sudden he found it extremely hard to concentrate on what was going on around him. A pink haze seemed to cloud his eyesight, and Jill, the officers, the diner patrons and D seemed incredibly far away just then. He felt all alone in a pink fog. Alone with the waitress.

Wesker then became increasingly aware of how close he was holding her. He gulped, and laughed a nervous laugh.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I-I-I-" Wesker stammered. "Nothing! Stop standing so close to me!"

He placed his hand on the woman's shoulder and shoved her about a foot in front of him. He held her shoulder, repositioned the gun with his other hand and pressed it against the back of her head.

The fog seemed to clear a little. "That's better."

"Is Wesker all right? D:" D asked, concerned.

"Wesker…" Wesker seemed a little confused. "Wesker is all right."

What the hell was going on here? Wesker never felt this way before. He felt a knot tightening in his stomach. He was light headed. It was like being weak, except he felt stronger than usual, he had the cheeseburger to thank for that. So then what was he feeling right now?

The woman was standing still, but he could make out her subtle breathing. The pink fog was returning.

Then a realization struck Wesker, and his heart began to beat fast. Faster than it ever beat before. The virus was fading, this was apparent to Wesker for some time. He understood the longer he went without it the weaker he was getting, the more… mortal he was becoming. Actual, true hunger had hit him earlier and it was a sensation he hadn't felt in a while. And now, he was feeling something else. Something he thought he'd never, ever feel.

Wesker was suddenly feeling… affection. For this _woman._

And he hated it.

But.. Did he really feel affection for this woman? This waitress? True, Wesker never felt this sensation before but he assumed love at first sight (or in his case, smell) was impossible. Then again…

"Woman." Wesker finally said. "What's your name?"

"My name?" The waitress asked aloud, she seemed about as confused as Wesker was.

"Yeah, your name." Wesker said almost angrily. "Hurry before I get bored and shoot you."

"K-Kim."

Kim! What a nice name. Wesker sighed. He then realized he had just sighed and it wasn't done sarcastically or in jest. He then briefly flirted with the idea of turning the gun on himself in that moment.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing?" One of the officers near Jill spoke up, looking into the diner with a pair of binoculars.

Jill squinted, it looked like Wesker was talking.

"Who's he talking to?"

Jill reached over and the officer handed her the binoculars. She peered through them and in the direction of the diner. The waitress was moving her mouth.

"I think he's talking to the hostage." She said.

"The hostage?" The officer echoed. "Why the hell would they be talking?"

"Wesker's in an officer's disguise right?" Jill said rhetorically, and the officer nodded his head. "Maybe the waitress is working with him. Maybe they're trying to fool us."

"What?" The officer seemed shocked. "No way. I don't believe it."

"Think about it!" Jill said fiercely. "He takes a hostage, demands a getaway vehicle, and takes the hostage with him. But then, the hostage was actually working with him! Bam! We all get made fools of and they escape!"

The cop's jaw dropped.

Jill reached for her radio on her hip. "Josh, are you in position?"

Josh's voice came in clearly. "Yeah, I'm at the back door."

"I think Wesker and the waitress could be working together." She said evenly. "Be careful. Protect the civilians, but if the waitress does anything suspicious don't hesitate to take out Wesker, his accomplice and the waitress."

Josh hesitated, but answered after a moment. "… You got it."

"You're clever Wesker, I'll give you that." Jill put the radio back on her hip, and grabbed the binoculars again. "But you're not more cleverer than I am."

"Ms. Valentine, that doesn't make sense." The officer said and Jill quickly hushed him.

* * *

Wesker realized that he never got a good look at Kim's face. He hoped she was incredibly ugly and that by looking at her he would be cured of this… pink affliction currently attacking his brain.

"Kim!" Wesker shouted, grabbing her shoulder. "Let me see your face!"

He spun her around and gasped. Her black hair flowed like water, her brown eyes sparkled. She was of Asian descent, and had a little button nose and soft full lips. She gave him a frightened, innocent look as he tore off his aviator shades and his police hat.

"D! Point your gun at Kim." Wesker put his gun away while D approached and pointed the magnum at her.

"Kim!" Wesker shouted again, taking her by the shoulders and looking deep into her eyes. "I-I..!"

Kim's eyes were wide, she looked shocked. Wesker hoped she was shocked by his extreme attractiveness.

Wesker gulped, and forgot what he was going to say. He knew it was going to be dramatic, though. So he kept the dramatic tone, and then spoke to her. "Your hair smells nice. What shampoo do you use?"

Then Kim looked a little angry. "Are you seriously asking me right now what shampoo I use?"

"I have a gun." Wesker smiled a little.

Kim sighed. "It's called Apple Fantasy."

"Oooh!" Wesker sounded genuinely interested. "I love Apple Fantasy. Unfortunately, I haven't washed my hair in days. Er, well I guess I shouldn't have told you that…"

He laughed nervously, and continued speaking, not knowing when to stop. "It looks good, though, right? I mean it always look good, but I could really go for a shampoo right now, you know what I'm saying? Some Apple Fantasy would be great. You look really pretty. You remind me of my Mama Wesker."

The waitress didn't say anything. She merely gaped at him. There was a long stretch of awkward silence between the two before Wesker cleared his throat.

"My name is Albert Wesker, by the way. Pleased to meet you."

Finally Kim opened her mouth as if she was going to say something. The moment was cut short, however, when the back door of the diner burst open and Josh Stone and a few officers rushed in with guns drawn.

When Josh saw Wesker the first thing he did was fire a shot at his back. All at once, the pink fog faded and for a moment Wesker felt his abilities kick into high gear. He didn't even need to hear the gunshot to know what was going on. He moved quickly aside and the bullet missed him, but it struck someone else instead.

Kim shrieked and fell to the ground, a splotch of red coating her chest.

"Kim!" Wesker growled deep in his throat before turning on Stone and the officers. "You shot Kim!"

"You damn right!" Josh said coldly, fully believing that she was with Wesker. "And now Josh Stone is going to be the one who kills you!"

Wesker paused. "Josh… who?"

"Josh Stone, goddamit!" Josh growled, aiming the gun at Wesker. "Me! I'm Josh Stone! I'm with Jill!"

"Sorry." Wesker said. "I never heard of you before and you're going to be dead before anyone else can, either."

"D, grab Kim and head to the roof." Wesker pointed to a door in the kitchen. "Leave these bastards to me."

"You sure, Wesker? ): " D said, already moving to scoop Kim off the floor.

"More than sure." Wesker cracked his knuckles, then turned towards the diner patrons. "Nobody move. Or I'll kill you all with my bare hands."

Wesker then walked towards the officers and Stone, who had been standing just out of sight from Jill and the officers out front.

Josh raised his gun and fired a shot at Wesker. Wesker did not move out of the way and the bullet struck him right in the chest. Josh was astonished, however, when Wesker continued to advance on him.

"That's impossible!" Josh shouted. "I shot your heart, you should be dead!"

"Don't you understand?" Wesker snarled. He swatted Josh's gun away with the back of his hand, then used both his hands to grab Josh by the head. "You can't shoot me in the heart, because my heart is ALREADY BROKEN."

BAM! Wesker brought his own head down on top of Josh's, giving the BSAA agent an earth-shattering head butt. The agent fell to the ground and Wesker stood over him. Wesker flexed his chest muscles and pushed the bullet out of his own body. The bullet clattered when it hit the floor.

He looked at the handful of officers that had been standing behind Josh and sneered. "Who's next?"

"Shit, he's the _terminator!" _The officers dropped their weapons in unison. They turned and bolted out the back door, leaving Josh's unconscious body behind with Wesker.

Wesker grinned, but then coughed up a mouthful of blood when they were gone. He placed a hand on his chest and leaned his shoulder against the wall for a moment. It was a stupid, reckless thing he just did. It was a moment of hot-bloodedness for Wesker and he felt, briefly as though he was at full power. Luckily he would heal, but he was worried that he might have just exhausted the last of his power. With his power ebbing away, he felt mortality creep back in and, with it, his worry for Kim returned.

He cursed himself, grabbed Josh by the collar of his uniform and rushed to the roof.

* * *

Wesker threw the door to the roof open and felt the warm sunlight on his face. He saw D kneeling over Kim's body nearby and dropped Josh by the door.

"D move out of the way." Wesker began unbuttoning the police uniform and balled it up in his hand.

He ran over to Kim, and pressed it firmly over her bullet wound. She had lost a lot of blood.

"Kim… I'm so sorry." Wesker's throat felt dry, the words came out hoarse.

Kim looked up at him weakly, her eyes were brimming with tears.

"There's not much more I can do for you." He said, positive she didn't have much time left. She looked like she was in immense pain and there seemed to be only one thing Wesker could do for her.

He reached into his holster and withdrew the gun. Tears were streaming down her cheeks when Wesker pressed the gun to her head. "Before today I never felt the sensation of love. I'm sure, in reality, it wasn't actual love that I felt. But I now understand the power it can have. You taught me today, Kim, that human emotion can be useful. Thank you."

Kim said nothing. There was a stretch of awkward silence between the two. Wesker cleared his throat and sang softly to Kim.

_"I guess you're just what I needed."_

In the background D chimed in, he was busy poking Josh's body with the magnum. "Just what he needed! :D!"

_"I needed someone to __**BLEED!**__"_Wesker then abruptly stopped his singing.

"Wow. Poor choice in song. I'm sorry, Kim."

Kim grimaced and motioned to the gun Wesker held against her head. Finally she spoke. "You can pull that trigger now. I think I'm ready to die."

Wesker's mouth formed a thin line. He nodded once and pulled the hammer back on the pistol. "Good bye, Kim."

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

The gun shot echoed from the roof and caused Jill and a few other officers to jump. The radio silence that began when Josh and his men stormed the back of the diner had made Jill tense. She was worried about Josh and began second guessing her decision to let him lead the strike team.

Someone had reported movement on the roof, and Jill prayed for Josh's safety. She had lost too many good friends because of Wesker.

Finally, the silence got to her, and she picked the radio up. "Josh, are you there? It's been a while. Did you get Wesker?"

Silence. Jill bit her lip. There was a burst of static and Jill's heart leapt. Then, it plummeted immediately afterward.

Wesker's voice came in over the radio. "Hello Jill. You're sounding healthy. Look up, because I think it's going to rain."

Jill looked up and to her horror she saw someone fall from the roof of the diner.

It was Josh.

He fell for less than a second before landing with a huge crash on the roof of a police car.

The officers shouted in horror and dismay, but no scream was louder than Jill's. She ran to Josh's body and instructed the officers to head into the diner.

They entered but there was no sign of Wesker or D. They tried to keep the diner patrons and staff calm, who were freaking out over what had just transpired.

Outside Jill wrapped her fingers around Josh's wrist. She closed her eyes and felt for a pulse. When there was none Jill let go and stepped away from the body.

She picked up the radio and spoke into it coldly. "I hope you are listening to this because I want you to know that wherever you go, wherever you may hide, I will find you. And when I do, I'll take your inhuman heart and crush it. I'll make you regret surviving for as long as you have. You're going to wish you died on that bomber. This isn't a threat. It's a promise."

* * *

"_This isn't a threat. It's a promise."_

Jill's voice faded from the radio on the police car's dashboard. Wesker, with D riding shotgun, was driving as fast as he could away from the city. All attention seemed to be focused on the aftermath of the hostage situation and the death of Josh Stone, allowing Wesker and D to get away fairly easily.

Wesker reached for the radio that once belonged to Josh Stone and picked it up. He thought briefly of responding, but shook his head and threw the radio out the window. Neither D or Wesker said anything. This was fine, because Wesker didn't feel like talking anyway.

He reached for the dial on the car's radio and switched it on. Roy Orbison's In Dreams began to fill the car, drowning out whatever sorrow Wesker might have felt.

In the desert the secret Umbrella facility was waiting. Inside would undoubtedly be Wesker's virus. He just wondered what else might be waiting there for him.

They sped on, passing a sign that read _MOJAVE DESERT, 25 MILES._

_

* * *

_

Next time on Wesker's New Life:

**_Wesker's New Virus_**

"Hello and welcome to our secret base!" The woman smiled so broadly that her eyes almost shut completely.

"Uh, hi." Wesker adjusted the aviators on his face. "What, er, exactly is this place?"

The woman kept smiling, and spoke through pearly white teeth. "Well isn't it obvious, sir? This used to be an Umbrella Base, but we re-purposed it for our needs. The landlord was eager to sell the base, apparently not many people have interests in secret desert bases these days."

"Yes, but who are you?"

"Sir?" Her smiled only faultered somewhat. "You haven't heard of us?"

"I've been... busy."

"We're Phenotrans, sir. We specialize in Zombrex, the zombification prevention drug?"

"Oh," Wesker shrugged his shoulders and collected a brochure on the counter and flipped through it casually. "Well, that doesn't sound ominous _at all._"

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	6. Wesker's New Virus!

Special Thanks to my Beta Reader: **Special Agent FUNK**

And a humble thank you my readers who stuck it through the long hiatus and my stupidity. :)

* * *

**Wesker's New Life**

**Episode Five:** Wesker's New Virus!

* * *

The police cruiser slowed to a stop, white smoke poured from the engine which made a sputtering noise before finally dying.

Wesker and D arrived at the Mojave Desert quickly, entered it quickly, and watched the car quickly die shortly thereafter. They were no where near the Umbrella facility.

"Damn it!" Wesker smashed his fists on the steering wheel.

D's eyes widened as he looked around and saw only desert in all directions. "Wesker, are we going to die ): ?"

Wesker waved D out of the car. The giant man opened the car door and stepped out. The dead vehicle whined with the shifting weight, before returning to normal once D was outside.

"Of course not!" Wesker called over to D, who was already walking toward the heart of the desert. The evil mastermind reached for the dashboard and retrieved the aviators he stole from Officer Johnson.

He placed them on his face and adjusted the rear-view mirror, checking his reflection with a wink.

"Nothing can kill me."

The car then exploded in a giant ball of fire.

* * *

Wesker woke up to a strange buzzing in his ears. He tried to open his eyes slightly, but the light was too bright. The evil mastermind groaned and placed a hand over his eyes before slowly rising to a sitting position.

"Where am I?"

He rubbed his eyes as they slowly adjusted to the light. He could not believe where he was.

Las Vegas. The strip to be exact. The neon signs of the casinos were bright, even in the daylight. He had been sitting beneath the "Welcome to Las Vegas" sign.

Wesker looked down at himself and snorted in disbelief. "What is this? _Spandex_?"

Wesker was wearing a super hero costume. It was black with gold trim, a large gold W emblazoned on his chest. He even had a cape that fluttered beneath him in the wind.

Suddenly there was a scream and Wesker leapt to his feet. He placed his hands on his hips instinctively. "Who requires help from Captain W?"

The ground shook. Suddenly Wesker realized it wasn't the neon that was making the strip so bright. _Everything was on fire. _People were running in every direction, screaming. Wesker's eyes widened. The ground shook again. Footsteps. Giant footsteps.

A large shadow loomed over Wesker and the strip. A massive, dark shadow so immense it made everything dark. Something was making that shadow.

Wesker looked up and his jaw fell open.

"**D IS HUNGRY." **It was D, and he was easily 100 stories tall. D looked down at Wesker and opened his mouth wide. "**YOU LOOK TASTY."**

Wesker screamed as D reached down and pinched at Wesker's cape. The giant held the cape between his index and thumb, and lifted Wesker higher and higher until he was well above D's head and gaping mouth.

"D, don't do this! I thought we were frrriiieeenndddsssss…!" Wesker shouted over the roar of the wind this high up.

D looked up at him.

"**I ATE A MAN."**

D let go of Wesker's cape and Wesker plummeted. The evil mastermind fell straight into D's massive mouth.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Wesker sat up, screaming at the top of his lungs. "DON'T EAT ME!"

D, who had fallen asleep with a copy of children's _Highlights_ over his face fell out of his chair and jumped to his feet. "Who's eating Wesker?"

"Stay away from me!" Wesker kicked the white sheets off of the bed he was laying in and rolled to his feet, initiating a kung fu pose.

"): Wesker you don't like D anymore?"

Wesker breathed when he saw D was his regular giant size, and not his _100 story _giant size. He relaxed and ran a hand over his face. He looked around and realized he had no idea where they were.

"D, where the hell are we?" He looked down. "And where are my clothes?"

"Well, well uh." D started fumbling for words. "The car you were in 'sploded. D thought you were dead! D picked you up out of the fire and started running. D ran real fast. Saw a fence. Yelled for help."

Wesker looked around the room as D continued to babble. It looked like some sort of operating room. Doctor's tools sat on the counter, the bed Wesker had been laying in appeared to be a hospital bed. Wesker looked over at the large mirror against the wall. Two way mirror?

Wesker looked closer, approached the mirror and then jumped back. A bald man was starring at him! A bald, eyebrow-less, _shirtless _man. Who was this creep?

"Who are you?" Wesker yelled at the man in the mirror. "Why are you spying on me?"

"Wesker who are you talking to?" D looked over at Wesker.

Wesker pointed at the bald man. "This ugly cretin looking at me through this two way mirror!" He continued to berate the bald guy. "Hey stop pointing at me you jerk! I- wait a minute."

Wesker's eyes widened and he screamed again.

The bald, eyebrow-less, ugly cretin… was Wesker. His reflection, in fact.

"No." Wesker said, sorrow filling his voice as he approached the mirror. He ran his hands over his smooth, shiny dome. "No."

Wesker pulled back and shouted at the top of his lungs, deeply. "NOOOOoooooooooo!"

"What is all this commotion?" The door to the room they were in was thrown open and a doctor in his late fifties barged in, his brows furrowed. "What's with all the shouts?"

Wesker whipped around and pointed a finger at the doctor accusingly. "You. I'll kill you!"

He advanced on the doctor and wrapped his hands around the old man's collar, Wesker then began to shake him violently.

"Why!" Shake. "Am I!" Shake. "SO BALD!"

"Wesker stop!" D put aside his copy of _Highlights _and put his hands on Wesker's shoulders. "He helped you! Doctor saved your life!"

Wesker looked at D and stopped shaking the doctor, but he kept his hands on his collar. His face twitched.

"H-h-he's right." The doctor stammered. "You were in an explosion. Your friend brought you here. The fire burned off most of your hair and eyebrows. I patched you up and my nurse shaved your head so your hair could grow back even. Please let go of me!"

Wesker growled, but let the doctor go.

"Where are we?"

"The medical wing of the secret facility." The doctor rubbed at his neck. "There's a lab outfit over there for you, your outfit was badly burned. I'm sorry."

"Hm," Wesker looked over at the pile of clothes and nodded. "Very well, you may leave."

The doctor turned and bolted out of the room.

"The facility huh." Wesker moved over towards the clothes and started to change. "I didn't know it was in such good shape."

He put on a pair of slacks, a cheap pair of loafers, a gray shirt and a white lab coat. He checked the coat for any insignia but found none. He put his hands in the coat's pocket and, to his joy, found Johnson's aviators inside and miraculously intact. He put the sunglasses on and Wesker looked at his reflection. He sighed mournfully at his bald head.

"I am going to need a wig." He scratched his chin. "Or a nice hat."

"D likes it." D walked towards Wesker and stood next to him and patted his own bald head. "We're brothers! :D"

Wesker said nothing, but quietly closed his eyes for a long while and focused on his breathing.

"Are you all right Wesker?"

He opened his eyes after ten seconds. "I'm fine. Come, lets go explore this facility. We need to find my medicine and get out of here. I doubt they patched me up _gratis. _I have no interest in helping a broken shell of a company."

* * *

However, from the looks of the facility itself the company looked far from broken. In fact it had looked like it was _thriving_. Which was ridiculous considering it was Umbrella.

The halls were clean, the computers all seemed to be working. There wasn't any deranged dog handlers or BOW feeders. In fact there didn't seem to be any BOWs anywhere. And where was the blood? In Wesker's experience there was usually _at least _one or two rooms with cracked windows streaked with blood. But not here, everything was clean, sterile and _safe_, which Wesker was fairly certain wasn't in Umbrella's mission statement.

What's more, Wesker and D had been walking around for about ten minutes, and they didn't run across any Tiger Eye jewels, oddly shaped crests or eerie paintings with riddles underneath. This led Wesker to a quick conclusion:This wasn't Umbrella anymore. Another company had taken over the secret Mojave base. But who?

They turned a corner and saw a woman standing behind a desk that had various brochures laid out. She nodded at them and waved them over.

Wesker looked at D, shrugged, and approached the woman.

"Hello and welcome to our secret base!" The woman smiled so broadly that her eyes almost shut completely.

"Uh, hi." Wesker adjusted the aviators on his face. "What, er, exactly is this place?"

The woman kept smiling, and spoke through pearly white teeth. "Well isn't it obvious, sir? This used to be an Umbrella Base, but we re-purposed it for our needs. The landlord was eager to sell the base, apparently not many people have interests in secret desert bases these days."

"Yes, but who are you?"

"Sir?" Her smiled only faltered somewhat. "You haven't heard of us?"

"I've been... busy."

"We're Phenotrans, sir. We specialize in Zombrex, the zombification prevention drug?"

"Oh," Wesker shrugged his shoulders and collected a brochure on the counter and flipped through it casually. "Well, that doesn't sound ominous _at all._"

The lady wasn't fooling anyone. Wesker's resume was almost exclusively filled with insane pharmaceutical companies. He simply knew how they operated. Even if they were clean and had impressive looking brochures.

Wesker imagined for a moment the piles of cash that would have been made had Umbrella considered making a zombie prevention drug _before _the Arklay tests. Unfortunately Umbrella liked spending most of its budget on elaborate falling ceilings and boulder traps. Not exactly a winning business strategy.

"Of course." The woman made the OK symbol and winked. "We aren't like Umbrella. We would never _accidentally _unleash a zombie outbreak. That being said, we have _plans_ for Las Vegas. _**Big plans **_for Las Vegas. Hahaha!"

Wesker furrowed his brow-less brows. "Why are you laughing?"

"No reason. We just hope you're pleased with the facilities, Mr. Wesker."

Wesker froze, how did she know his name? "Excuse me?"

"Your face and name was all over the old computers here." She adopted a less creepy, more subdued smile. "You have a very impressive background Mr. Wesker. We are fortunate to have you among us."

"Oh I'm not working…"

She cut him off. "We have no problem hiring a former rival." She winked. "And don't worry, we wont tell the police you're here, either."

Wesker placed a hand over his forehead. "Can I see your boss?"

"Sure, this way!" Her smile broadened and she beckoned them to follow.

* * *

"And as you can see," A burly man in a suit pressed a button on his computer, and the power point presentation moved to the next page. The image was an over head shot of Las Vegas followed by the equals sign, and the words **BIG PLANS **in bold font. "We have **BIG PLANS **in store for Las Vegas. Hahaha!"

The other board members sitting around the large oak desk in the Phenotrans meeting room all began laughing in unison.

There was a knock at the door and the laughing quieted down. The burly man looked over at the door, nodded and waved his hand.

The door opened somewhat and the smiling woman poked her head in. "Mr. Albert Wesker is here, Mr. Hurley."

Mr. Hurley nodded again. "Thank you Carol, you can resume your post."

Wesker stepped into the room somewhat awkwardly. He wasn't expecting to meet with the entire Phenotrans board of directors.

The apparent boss, Mr. Hurley waved him in. "Ah Wesker come in, come in. We are fortunate you showed up on our doorstop!"

He laughed, and the other board members laughed too. Until Hurley hushed them.

D began to slowly inch his way in behind Wesker.

"Ah!" Mr. Hurley shook his head and held up a hand. "Not you. Just Wesker."

D cleared his throat. "Excuse me. I am Wesker's attorney."

An odd look came over Wesker's face as he slowly turned to face D. "What?" He whispered.

D held a finger up to his mouth and winked.

"Very well." Mr. Hurley conceded and motioned for someone to bring him two chairs.

An aide stood up and quickly got chairs for Wesker and D.

"Welcome, welcome!" Hurley shook Wesker and D's hands and motioned to the chairs.

Wesker sat. D went around the table shaking every board member's hand individually.

"Mr. D, attorney at law." He said, every single time he shook someone's hand. Every single time.

Finally, D circled around the room and offered his hand to Wesker. "Mr. D, attorney at-"

Wesker slapped D's hand away. "Sit down already!"

"D:" D rubbed his hand and sat down next to Wesker.

"Very well." Hurley said, somewhat impatiently. "Are you here to negotiate your contract."

"My client requests D handle all paperwork on his behalf."

Wesker hushed D and cleared his throat. "What contract are you talking about?"

"Well you've come to work for us, have you not?"

"Not really no."

Mr. Hurley furrowed his brow. "Then can you explain why you came all this way into the desert, sought out our secret base personally, and then came to see me?"

Wesker looked up at the Las Vegas = **BIG PLANS **projection. "Do you have any of the old hold-over samples from Umbrella?"

Hurley crossed his hands over his large chest. "There were a number of samples of various viruses and the like left over from Umbrella, which, yes, is currently in our possession. Very dangerous, very unsafe containment methods too. You needed some kind of eagle crest to begin filtering the t-virus _into the facility on purpose _then you needed some kind of fish crest to stop the process, but the fish crest was at the bottom of a shark tank. **A shark tank**. I know you used to work for Umbrella, but what the hell man?"

Wesker simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, what is your interest in those samples?"

"Professional curiosity. I was wondering if you were holding on to them. Unless Zombrex is engineered to prevent the T-Virus outbreaks as well, I assumed you would want to develop a T-Zombrex or something."

Hurley grinned. "Indeed. We don't know what kind of terrorist organizations have their hands on the T-Virus these days. It would be _very_ unfortunate if an outbreak were to occur and Phenotrans was useless to stop it."

"That's why we're so fortunate you showed up when you did. You must be some kind of expert on that virus."

"You could say that."

"Very good." Hurley smiled broadly, like that woman. Very creepy. "So then will you come work for Phenotrans? I know the police are after you. Don't worry, we have you covered."

D leaned forward. "You're going to keep Wesker and D away from the police? That doesn't seem, strictly speaking, legal." D looked over at the board member directly to his right and smiled. "Mr. D, attorney at law."

"Indeed it's not." Mr. Hurley scratched his chin. "But what the police don't know wont hurt them. Besides, your work Wesker will be a great help to humanity. I think that alone will erase whatever the police are after you for."

Wesker pondered this for a long time, he looked over at Hurley. "So I'll have full access to Umbrella's old samples?"

Hurley nodded. "And Phenotrans'. Whatever you need to develop that T-Zombrex."

Wesker cocked his brow. "Money?"

"Lots of money." Hurley looked over at D. "For both of you."

D stood up immediately, leaned over and shook Hurley's hand. "We're in."

"Wait hold on-" Wesker tried to protest but was cut off.

"It's settled!" Hurley stood and motioned them towards the door. "The lab is down the hall. We have your own office set up for you already. You can begin working on those Umbrella samples immediately. Now if you excuse us we have big plans to discuss. **BIG PLANS."**

"**BIG PLANS." **All the board members said in unison.

"BIG PLANS! :D!" D echoed, raising his hands above his head.

Hurley basically pushed Wesker and D out the room and closed the door behind them.

* * *

"They have big plans, Wesker." D said thoughtfully when they were in the hallway.

"I can see that." Wesker seemed distracted. "That doesn't concern me any, though. I've got work to do."

"Are you going to get your medicine now?" D asked, as he hurriedly followed Wesker down the hall.

"Of course." Wesker grinned. "But now that we have access to Phenotran's new facilities I can start improving on the "medicine." I can improve it so that I wont need to take any more medicine, ever."

":O! Wesker's gonna cure himself?"

In a moment they arrived at the lab. It took only a few minutes to locate Wesker's office. Inside were the Umbrella samples. Most importantly, however, was the sample of Wesker's virus.

Wesker grinned broadly. "Wesker's gonna cure himself."

* * *

Next time on Wesker's New Life:

**Wesker Cures His Itch!**

"We thought you could use an assistant, Mr. Wesker." Carol smiled, holding the door open to Wesker's office.

"I'm quite busy Carol," Wesker peered into the microscope, then pointed off into the corner of the room. "Besides, D is assisting me."

Carol looked over to where Wesker was pointing. D was standing like a statue, his arms at his sides and his eyes impossibly wide.

"Uhm what are you-?"

"Shh!" D said loudly, and continued to stare with wide, blank eyes.

"He's observing the amount of oxygen in the room." Wesker said flatly. "If he blinks he might lose track."

Carol looked over at D again. His face twitched.

"Very important work, you mustn't bother him." Wesker smirked in spite of himself, and went back to peering into the microscope.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
